


good vibes only

by readythefanons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, In Public, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: “Your ice cream will melt,” Hilda said mildly, blinking wide-eyed and intent at Ashe across the table between them. Ashe tried to give her an unimpressed look, which was hard to do when he was pink-faced and trying not to squirm.Hilda teases Ashe with a vibrator in public, and then they bone. that's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	good vibes only

**Author's Note:**

> in the far off future when my hypothetical grandchildren ask me what i did during The Bad Year, i will look those sweet darling children dead in the eye and say "honestly i wrote smut and posted it on the internet that was my contribution to humanity"  
> also it's way past my bedtime (we call it stupid o'clock) and i probably shouldn't be posting anything when i'm this close to being asleep haaa  
> \--  
> actual content notes: modern AU, everyone's an adult, Ashe and Hilda are in an established relationship, Ashe is a trans man, Hilda is a cis woman, and I use the word clit when describing their bodies, sex acts include using a vibrator in public, coming in public, fingering, and cunnilingus

“Your ice cream will melt,” Hilda said mildly, blinking wide-eyed and intent at Ashe across the table between them. Ashe tried to give her an unimpressed look, which was hard to do when he was pink-faced and trying not to squirm. His girlfriend smiled sweetly, traced a lazy shape on her phone that made the vibrator tucked against Ashe’s body vibrate a little faster. Ashe gasped silently. “What’s wrong, Ashe, is it the wrong flavor?”

“No, it’s delicious,” Ashe said weakly, schooling himself. He wanted to press his legs together, hold the toy more firmly against himself, but that would be too obvious. So would rocking his hips or just lunging across the table to beg his girlfriend to take him home and fuck him.

“Better eat up then,” Hilda said, taking a bite of her own ice cream. Ashe tried. Every time he started to get used to the stimulation, she changed the settings again. He leaned his face on his hand, hoped he looked—tired, or, or regular embarrassed, or something other than desperately turned on and waiting for their little ice cream date to be over so they could go home. 

Hilda set one hand over his, stroked her thumb across his knuckles. He felt his blush deepen.

“You’re doing great,” she said softly, just for him. _Ah_ , that was—sweet of her to say, but also presented its own kind of challenge, as the rush of—whatever it was, good feelings—Ashe always got from being praised shivered through him, made him have to press his legs together, just for a moment, just because he couldn’t help it. “I love you, Ashe.” 

“Love you too,” he breathed, turning his hand over and interlacing their fingers. 

“You look so cute like this,” she continued. Ashe bit his lip, _wanted—_ “I can’t wait to get you home, so finish your dessert, okay?”

“Mmhm,” Ashe managed. He blinked at her from under his lashes. “Help me?” Hilda smiled, eyes intent. She left her phone alone too, in favor of picking up his spoon, holding it to his lips. She fed the rest of the ice cream to him, bit by bit, and it was so easy to open his mouth for her, let the sweet creaminess melt across his tongue, and so difficult to—behave himself, not draw attention to himself by rocking his hips or begging for her touch. It was hard to _be_ good when his body felt so good. 

“Very nice,” Hilda said when the bowl was empty. Ashe ducked his head, closed his eyes against the wave of arousal that rolled through him. “You’re doing great.”

“Let’s go home?” Ashe suggested, and his voice didn’t shake, but he was aching with need. Hilda smiled, stood up, tucked their arms together and off they went. 

It was a short walk home, though not short enough in Ashe’s opinion. It was a beautiful sunny day, and everywhere there were people out and about. Normally Ashe liked walking arm-in-arm with Hilda, people watching and admiring the flowers and whatnot around people’s homes. Normally, however, he wasn’t half out of his mind with need.

“What kind of flowers are those, Ashe?” Hilda asked innocently. She nodded at a planter with yellow and orange flowers, her free hand in her pocket.

Ashe knew what was coming, but he still said, “Those are marigolds—” before Hilda tapped the button on her phone that changed the toy’s settings again. Ashe’s knees almost buckled. “ _Ah_ ,” he said weakly. 

“Come on, let’s get home,” Hilda said brightly. Ashe—could walk, though he felt more than a little wobbly on his feet. Hilda looped her arm around his waist, and strolled next to him with a spring in her step. “Careful, Ashe, there’s plenty of people around. Wouldn’t want them to ask what’s wrong, would you?” Ashe shook his head. She kept asking what the flowers were as they passed, just to hear how breathless he was.

The crowd, such as it was, thinned out as they got closer to home. By the time they turned onto their own street, they were alone. She kissed the underside of his jaw, smiled evilly, and—

“ _Ah!_ ” This time Ashe’s knees did buckle, leaving him bent over in the middle of the sidewalk. He—the toy vibrated mercilessly, driving pleasure through him, and Ashe was in _public_ —

“Better stay quiet, love,” Hilda said, voice nonchalant, two hands on her phone, half-turned away as if she wasn’t completely riveted by what was happening. “Don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?”

“Hil— _Hilda,_ ” Ashe choked. He was going to _come_ —

“Come on, Ashe. Let me see. Let me see how quiet you can be,” Hilda said, voice low and intent. Ashe resisted the urge to hide his face, felt pleasure tighten on him like a vise, so tight he wasn’t even breathing, stared up at her wide-eyed and overwhelmed as he came, orgasm forced out of him and so good he could cry.

It didn’t stop—the toy didn’t stop, and he thought for one frantic second that she was going to do it again, make him come again, and the thought of being that helpless already had him halfway there—but she fumbled out her phone, killed the vibrations entirely. Ashe _did_ make a noise at the sudden loss.

“Come on, come on,” she mumbled, grabbing his arm, fumbling to help him up. She was panting herself, and she practically pulled him off his feet as she hurried him down the street. Ashe was still reeling as she fought with the lock, slammed the door open, dragged him inside. “You’re amazing, so good, such a good boy.” Her voice was fervent as held his face in both hands, kissed his mouth, his nose, the corner of his jaw. Ashe was making pleading noises, body still humming, and he went easily when she pushed him to his knees. He put his mouth on her, lavishing attention on her fat clit, nearly choked when she fumbled her phone out and turned the vibrator back on. Oh, he—it felt so good, he was so sensitized, and, and they were finally in private, so surely he could—he pressed his thighs together, pushed his hand between his legs, ground the vibe against himself. He was whining, begging wordlessly, and she twisted her fingers in his hair, ground against him. “There, there, yes, just like that,” she urged, voice shaking. “Good boy, so good, Ashe, it feels so good—” It was the way her voice caught that tipped him over the edge. He was coming, whining and groaning and shaking too much to keep servicing her—he shook and shook. 

“Please, please,” he begged brokenly. “Hilda, please, Hilda, _please_.” She stepped away, and Ashe curled in on himself, folded himself into a ball on the floor. “Please, please, inside me, I need it, Hilda, please.” Hilda—oh, she had taken her shoes off—put a socked foot on his shoulder, pushed him over onto his side. Ashe rolled, ended up on his back, still grinding the toy against himself as he arched against the floor. Hilda dropped to her knees, ignored his whines as she batted his hands away, stripped off his pants and soaked underthings, threw the toy away where it buzzed obnoxiously, and—oh, sucked his clit and pressed two fingers into him. Ashe made a noise that most closely resembled a sob, came on her fingers and kept coming.

She fingered him roughly, drawing a noise out of him that was little more than an attenuated wail. When she added a third finger, he regained the power of speech, pleas for more jumbled together with exclamations of gratitude and praise. She eased up when he started to whine, and withdrew entirely at his tired groan. 

“Okay?” she asked, leaning up to see his face. There was wetness on his cheeks, but his expression was exquisitely peaceful. He nodded, eyes barely fluttering. She ghosted her fingers across his cheek. “Sweetheart?”

“Love you,” he mumbled, turning into her touch. His eyelids fluttered. “Good?”

“So good, sweetheart, the best,” she said. She kissed him, and he stirred just enough to tilt his head for her, grasp weakly at her arms. “You’re always so good for me, Ashe.” She stroked his hair, feeling helplessly tender.

“You didn’t come?” he asked, managing to open his eyes this time. She made a softly incredulous sound.

“Yes I did,” she corrected. “On your face, you don’t remember?” Ashe hummed, eyes drifting shut again.

“Kay,” he said. “Sleepy.”

“I guessed,” Hilda said, wry as she could manage when she was so full of soft feelings. Ashe’s breath was already starting to deepen. “Sweetheart, you can’t sleep on the floor.” He made a half-formed noise of disagreement. Hilda shook her head. “Okay, stay asleep.” She turned off the abandoned toy, killing the obnoxious buzzing, and padded on sock feet to retrieve a blanket and pillow. If the boy was going to sleep in the front hall, he could at least be halfway comfortable while he did so. She eased the blanket under his head, tucked the blanket over his body, and curled herself around his back. When he woke up, she’d be right here.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
